


探病

by WingK



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 每天的訓練課程結束後，伊格西會在用餐之前偷偷跑去那個房間。





	探病

每天的訓練課程結束後，伊格西會在用餐之前偷偷跑去那個房間。

那是金士曼基地裡眾多房間的其中之一，裡頭有著像是偵測生命跡象和他說不清功能的各種儀器，伴隨著許多連接線和電源線盤繞在一張床的周圍地板上。那張床上躺著他的推薦人，之前總是用髮膠梳理的瀏海如今柔順的貼在額旁，原本打理乾淨的下巴也佈滿了鬍渣，白色的固定器囚梏在對方總是揚起的頸項上，目光如炬的眼睛緊緊閉著，看起來脆弱得陌生。

伊格西從不敲門，他接近床鋪的動作也近乎無聲；反倒是巴哥犬JB的爪子擊地聲洩漏了他們的行蹤。  
此時，床邊那位才剛見過面的教官會抬起頭，給他們一個算不上譴責的眼神，再將注意力回到手中的記事板上，繼續記錄那些儀器上的顯示數據。  
伊格西會在床邊站一會兒，在儀器的滴答聲和JB的呼氣聲中，看著他的推薦人不再光潔的下巴，想像這位優雅的英國紳士留了落腮鬍的模樣。  
接著他要按耐住偷看記事板的慾望，帶著與他一同訓練的夥伴悄聲離開。

他懷疑這裡有一條秘密捷徑，讓梅林能搶先抵達這個房間，向哈利報告他的訓練進度。如果這裡是陸戰隊，伊格西有自信自己的各項成績都有一定的水準；但這裡是金士曼，他不知道判斷的標準是什麼。  
他希望他不會讓梅林失望。他希望他不會讓哈利失望。

他還希望總有那麼一天，當自己進門時，他的推薦人不再是躺在床上迎接他。  
當然，如果能比他的教官快上一步更好。


End file.
